Der Geist des Kriegers
by Drachendame
Summary: Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht... Eine Songfic über einen doch nicht so einsamen Werwolf. Subway to Sally


**Der Geist des Kriegers**

_Disclaimer: Ist Geschichte ist aus meiner Feder entsprungen, aber der Charakter ist Eigentum der hochverehrten J.K. Rowling - wie immer. Der Song ist von Subway to Sally und heißt - wie der Titel - "Der Geist des Kriegers". Ohne Plot, denn ich wollte einfach nur mal über die Gefühle eines Werwolfs schreiben. Hoffe, ich habe es getroffen._

_Gebenedeite Dunkelheit   
die Nacht ist klar und heilig.   
Ich spür so sehr, es ist jetzt Zeit   
nun fügt sich alles eilig._

Wie immer zwingt mein rauschendes Blut mich nach draußen, in die Freiheit. Ein Monat ist es her, dass ich die wahren Gerüche der Nacht wahrnehmen durfte. Das Gras raschelt geheimnisvoll und die Bäume stehen nicht wie tagsüber wie eingeschlafene Riesen, sondern erwachen, erkennen mich und weisen mir den Weg zur gerade geweihten Mutter.

_Ich leugne nicht mehr, was ich bin   
ich diene meiner Sache.   
Mein Leben hatte nur den Sinn   
dass ich heut Nacht erwache._

Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, mein Wesen zu akzeptieren. Natürlich nicht. Was habt ihr euch bloß dabei gedacht, als ihr euch vor mich hingestellt und behauptet habt, ich müsse mich erst einmal mit der neuen Situation anfreunden und dann würde schon alles in Lot kommen. Ich würde mich verstehen und beherrschen können und damit war die Sache für euch erledigt. Das einzige, was ihr beunruhigend fandet, war, dass jemand anderes es erfahren würde. Auf ein Kind habt ihr stundenlang eingeredet, es solle doch seinen Klassenkameraden nichts von seinem Zustand sagen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde, seine besten Freunde überhaupt durften es nicht wissen. Dann wäre ja die Schule zuerst voll von hysterischen Eltern gewesen, und schließlich leer, weil man ja „die lieben Kleinen" nicht mit so einem Ungeheuer lassen konnte.

_Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht   
flammt durch die Nacht   
nehmt Euch in Acht   
ich hab die Macht!_

Wie jedes Mal fühle ich mich unbesiegbar, wenn ich durch die Wälder streife und meine wahre Mutter sehe, die Mondgöttin, die in jeder dieser Nächte auf mich schaut und wacht. Ihr hab ich mich anvertraut, als keiner zuhören wollte, zuhören konnte und ich mich verstecken musste. Ich wurde von mir selbst verfolgt, jede Nacht die den Vollmondnächten folgte, träumte ich, dass ich am Morgen mit einem weißen T-Shirt in den Unterricht kam, auf dem „Monster" stand. An jeden dieser Morgen wachte ich dann schweißgebadet auf und musste die grausamen Bilder meiner mich verspottenden Freunde verjagen. Heute bin ich keine Rechenschaft mehr schuldig. Ich verstecke mich nicht. Ich lebe. Und ich werde diese Freiheit nicht aufgeben. Denn die wahre Macht, die ein Wesen dieser Erde je besitzen wird, ist Freiheit.

_Ich spür so eine wilde Lust.   
Ich zittre vor Verlangen   
mit starkem Arm und breiter Brust   
mein Schicksal einzufangen._

Ihr könnt nicht wissen, was das für ein Gefühl ist. Dieser Rausch, den man sogar im Drogenzustand nicht geschenkt bekommt. Ich rede nicht leere Worte, ich hab es ausprobiert, keine Bange. Drogen sind nur banale Mittel zum Zweck. Neidische oder kommunistisch veranlagte Menschen haben sie erfunden, wahrscheinlich waren sie beides, um allen Leuten die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Tür zum Unterbewusstsein zu öffnen und das Urwesen herauszulassen.   
Doch was auch immer sie dem Menschen geholfen haben zu erkunden, es ist und bleibt primitiv. Wir schauen auf diese jämmerlichen Wesen, die behaupten, eine neue Welt geöffnet zu haben und schämen uns, auch ein Teil von ihnen in uns zu besitzen.   
Wir haben im Gegensatz unser Geheimnis bewahrt.

_Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht..._

Ich renne. Ich merke es nicht. Ich sehe nur meine Mutter vor mir. Ich will nicht der letzte sein, der sie begrüßt. Von weitem höre ich ein Heulen. Ich warte nicht ab, bis ich einen weiteren höre, sondern stimme gleich mit ein. Unser Heulen wird zu einem Laut, einer Stimme. Unserer Stimme.   
Wir, die verlorenen Schäfchen im Wolfspelz, haben uns im Laufe der Zeit selbst zerrissen und die Wolfshaut ist zu unserer eigenen geworden.   
Wir wurden durch Blut zu einem Wir, und durch Blut werden wir unsere Gemeinschaft auch verlassen.   
Wir erwarten jeden Tag diesen Augenblick. Jeden Vollmond heulen wir an, als ob es das letzte Mal wäre. Experten meinen, das Wolfsheulen klänge traurig. Das zeigt mal wieder die klischeehafte Vision der einfachen Menschen. Wir sind nicht traurig.   
Es gibt keine Traurigkeit bei uns. Wir lassen nur unser Inneres sprechen und verabschieden uns jedes Mal auf Neue von der Nacht und unserem Licht.

_Gebenedeite Dunkelheit   
die Nacht ist klar und heilig.   
Ich bin jetzt außerhalb der Zeit..._

Ihre silbernen Strahlen berühren schon die Erde vor mir und ich vergesse, dass ich mich bewege. Mein Körper ist ein einziger Energieschweif, der zu seiner Quelle zurückkehrt.   
Die Strahlen berühren nun mich und ich erreiche den Zustand, indem ich mich selbst schweben sehe, auf die Göttin zu. Ich fühle, dass ich nicht ihr einziges Kind bin, doch meine Geschwister sind mir so ähnlich, dass wir zur einer Gestalt geworden sind, die die Mutter in den Armen umfängt.

_Ich unterwerf' mich meiner Pflicht   
ich muss dies Werk vollenden   
so hell erstrahlt mein Strafgericht,   
es soll euch alle blenden!_

Langsam kehren wir auf die blutende Erde zurück, vor der wir nach der Reinheit der Mondstrahlen wie jedes Mal aufs Neue erschrecken. Wir sind ein Teil von ihr und müssen ihr langsames Dahinsiechen erleben. Wir sind nicht einfache   
Wir sind die Kinder des Mondes und die Söhne der Erde. Und Ahnen, die unseren Weg gezeichnet haben, verleumdet man nicht.   
Geburt und Tod, Anfang und Ende, Wasser und Blut.   
Wer uns Blut zeigte, werden wir mit roten Träumen heimsuche.   
Wer uns Blut fühlen ließ, werden wir im Blutmeer versinken lassen.   
Wer uns Blut riechen ließ, werden wir in die Blutsümpfe hetzen.   
Wer uns bluten ließ, werden wir zerreißen.   
Der Täter wird zum Opfer, das Opfer zum Täter.   
Die Rächer sind die Gerächten und enden vereint als Richter über die Hingerichteten.

Ihr Blut wird die Erde entschädigen.

_Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht..._


End file.
